ABSTRACT ? ARTFL LEFFTDS Longitudinal FTLD: NEUROPATHOLOGY CORE Neurodegenerative disease pathology has become increasingly exciting and complex in recent years. This trend is particularly relevant to FTLD, with its many diverse and yet closely inter-related histopathological subtypes. The overarching goals of the ALLFTD Neuropathology Core will be to (1) enhance research within the ALLFTD consortium and (2) promote tissue-based FTLD research throughout the neurodegenerative disease research community. The core will be led by Drs. William Seeley, Dennis Dickson, and Ian Mackenzie, leading experts in FTLD anatomy and pathology. We aim to facilitate neuropathologic assessments and standardized data collection on ALLFTD participants, collect standardized data across sites, and bank fixed and frozen tissues for distribution to qualified investigators throughout the broader research community. We will perform a pilot study of inter-rater reliability of FTLD-TDP subtypes, and incorporate a novel FTLD-TDP module to enable standardized data collection. Finally, we will collaborate with ALLFTD researchers in the other Cores and Projects 1 and 2 to link clinical, genetic, imaging, and biomarker data to neuropathological data. Successful completion of these goals will have a major impact on the overall success of the ALLFTD consortium.